Audience of One
by Keyx Valentine
Summary: The life of an island girl is changed suddenly by the murder of her boyfriend. A new world is opened up to her, discovering secrets and stories she could have never dreamed of. This is a story about the minding of the heart and strengths of the soul.
1. Chapter 1

"We're finally here!" An approbated girl around seventeen shouted. He mother, a slightly thin woman with shining blue eyes looked at her felicitous daughter. The mother had two curved wrinkles under each clear blue eye, and her lips had a slight point on each side. Her hair was thick, laced up into a messy ponytail of strawberry blonde, but it had faded with her age. "Marzel, go help your father and siblings unpack our stuff in the hotel." "Yes ma'am. Father! Are things still in the van?" A male voice grunted back to her, and answer that sent her running to the truck to grab some bags. At the back of the van, a cool breeze blew its way through her strawberry blonde hair. "This is it, Marzel. That's what the ocean breeze really feels like. You were dreaming of this your whole life. And now it's finally here." She whispered to herself as she took a breath full of complacency, and let the ocean air fill her lungs. Over the years, she had made herself believe that anything ocean related was dissociated from anything else; it was _better._ She never knew what anything 'ocean related' was though, because she had never honestly been to an ocean. She lived in a slow city, nowhere near an ocean. Marzel only saw pictures, only dreamed. Marzel reached far back into the van and grabbed her bag. "Hermana, Marzel! Can you please grab that bolsa for yo?" "Derrick. Either speak in Spanish, or speak in English! Don't mix the two!" Marzel yelled at her little brother as she handed a bag to him. Her younger sister came up next to carry the reminder of the bags inside, whose strawberry blonde hair was braided, and her eyes matched the rest of her families. She made a friendly smile and went on with her chore, walking toward the open hotel.

Three Days Later 

The sun had settled, and so had a cooked dinner in our family's stomachs. Everyone was ardent with relaxation and diffidence from playing in the ocean all day. The only noise that was heard was the TV; the father, son, and I were watching it. Meanwhile, the TV's light call mixed with Mother's and Sister's dishwashing. Everything was calm and serene, and I was happy to see our family so relaxed and escaped from stress and worries. My head would nod to the left occasionally as sleep tried to endorse me, but as soon as I was ready to give in, a foreboding knock slammed three times on our hotel door. I jumped, as did my father, and with a sigh he got up to answer the obnoxious call. I heard the water shut off, a sign that the dishes were done. I looked over as my mother stood behind my father as he opened the door.

Two furtive men vehemently pushed there way in the house, after slamming a golf club into my fathers face. My mother screamed in horror, and jumped back as one of the hideous men backed her into the kitchen. My father's face was bleeding, and lying unconscious on the floor. Something kept telling me this was a dream, but the reality of the blood pouring from my father's mouth informed me that it was most defiantly real. The man that had struck my father down was sitting on top of him with a knife, making lines in his face. I was shaking from terror and shock, and my eyes were wide. I couldn't see my mother anymore, but I could hear her scream. Suddenly the screaming stopped and the man rose from the floor and went after my sister. I watch in horror as she attempted to fight back, but didn't prevail. Now, the man that had been messing with my father stood up, and came after me, immediately I screamed, knowing what would happen to me, after what had just been done to my mother and sister.

The door was left wide open as the man came after me, and his partner was busy with my sister. I looked over terrified to my brother, and screamed at him to run. With quick reflex's, that's exactly what he did. Once I saw he got away, it gave me hope that one of us had survived. That one is all that matters. I looked back to the man that was coming for me, and no doubt about it, I was scared. He grabbed my chest, and then slammed my head against the wall, which made everything go black.

2 Months Later

I was now a slave. My father and mother were killed in the incident that happened however long ago. I lost count of my days. In one point of time, I almost forgot my name. My sister was input into the same thing I was, but because of her young age, I didn't know life like this was possible. Being slaved into sex, and only to be beat and abused in return. I was fed only enough to kept me alive, and focused only on escaping, and I believed today was my one and only chance. It was raining outside, and the same men that broke into our hotel had kidnapped two more young females, so they were busy in the other room.

I went out the door, and shut the door quietly behind me. I ran off into the rain and ran as fast as I possibly could; if they found me, I would be killed. I ran for what felt like an hour, in a distance land I didn't know. I looked to my left and saw the ocean; my old dreams where crushed, and now the ocean was only bad news, bad luck, and death. It killed everything I once loved. All hope was gone, my only prayer was that my brother was alright. I heard a loud crash and stopped in my tracks. I turned around, and saw a strange sight, like nothing I had ever seen before.

"W..What are you?" I said with a tremble in my voice. The thing danced around with a witch wand in its hand, and a purple glow came from it. It came after me and I closed my eyes and counted to 10; it's what I had taught myself to do when the men would hurt me.

I watched as my heart floated out and flew into the sky. Shouldn't I be gone by now? Suddenly I began to choke and a breath came out of my throat, like a spirit. I watched it drift towards the witch woman and slid itself into a purple circle that was hanging from a necklace. Pain suddenly shot through my veins, or whatever I had now. I began screaming from this infernal pain. I fell to my knees and continued to scream. The witch slowly connected the necklace around my neck and the pain drifted away. I gasped for air, as I could finally stop screaming.

"Don't you see now darling? Now your nothing but a puppet." She had an old crackly voice. "You're a nobody now, and if anything happens to that there necklace," she flicked it which sent another shock of infernal pain and I began screaming for a moment. "Then your die." A laugh. "If you want to be returned to normal, find a true pure heart. It's the only thing that can possibly free your soul."

With that, she was gone.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._  
_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._  
_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

**Sora POV**

It was the middle of the night, the smell of the hospital was still fresh, even though we had been there for hours. The doctors were still messing with the newborn baby Kairi had just delivered. Kairi was worn out, just panting on the hospital bed. I was feeling uneasy, as I thought about being a father. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, act, I think I even forgot how to breathe.

Then the doctors knocked me out of my intensive thinking it by speaking to me. There were two doctors present, and one nurse helping to take care of the new born baby. The main doctor was a woman with long blonde hair tied up on the top of her hair in a messy bun. Sweat lightly shadowed on her face and neck, her hands seemed to be shaking. The assistant doctor and the nurse were both male with dark hair, there faces young and ignorant.

The blonde doctor spoke up. "Would you like to hold your new baby girl?"  
"A girl?" I replied shocked, as I gasped for air. Kairi and I had waited to know about the gender because we wanted it to be a surprise. What a surprise it was. Before I could even answer 'yes' the doctor put my new daughter in my hands. She was covered in a cloth and I couldn't see her face. Curious, I moved the cloth and took a look at my new responsibility.

She still hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was about the size of half my arm, and had such a sweet, soft face, with a light glow. As I held her there in my arms, everything felt right; I couldn't even believe I was worried before.

This was my baby girl, my daughter.  
I heard Kairi shift around in the hospital bed. I turned around and she had sat up, and she was looking at me with those bright blue eyes, that I loved so much; she wanted to hold the baby, and I laid her slowly into Kairi's arms, even though I never wanted to let the sweet child go.

I leaned in next to my beautiful wife, and looked again at the child's face, the ones who would change my life forever. I touched the baby's hand, and when I did, a small shock happened, and even after I let go I could still feel it through my fingers. I shook my head in fear.

"Kairi. Something's wrong." "What is it Sora?" She asked me as she looked up from our daughters face to mine. I held my hand out, still starring at what had happened just seconds before.

"She's gonna have it Kairi. Our little girl is gonna have it." "Have what?" Kairi was still obviously confused and very tired. I leaned down next to the bed and looked deeply into Kairi's eyes.

"She's going to be the next keyblade master, ..it.. It just gave me a sign." I explained the shock that had happened between my daughter and myself. "It states somewhere in Ansem's report that stuff like that happens. Not only that but I just _know._"

Kairi touched then little pieces of red hair that was on the baby's head. "Guess we know best that you can't change Destiny." Kairi stated.

I didn't know how to feel once again. I was starting to hate that feeling. "What should we name her, Sora?" We went over random names, trying to find a name that would fit our little girl. After a countless amount of names, Kairi had seemed to settle on quite an odd name, Keyx.

Once again, I started thinking. "Keyx...hmm. I like that name." I stated, and then the little girl I created: This gift I had been given slowly lifted her eyelids and showed us her beautiful lavender like eyes. She looked at both of us and smiled.

_This was Keyx, my Keyx._

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

We brought her home the next morning. The whole night last night, I feel asleep with Keyx in my arms. At the house the next day, all she did was sleep, while waking up occasionally for food. When I finally lay down next to Kairi at the end of the day, Keyx started to cry. I got up, and let Kairi rest. As soon as I picked her up, she stopped crying and laughed.

"Haha, your doing that on purpose aren't you?" I smiled and held the little hands that she was using to touch my face. She seems so happy, and it was unusual for a baby this young. I brought her into the kitchen and started to get a bottle for her. I popped into her mouth and she tried to hold it on her own, but she wasn't strong enough.

As I held her and her bottle, I felt my eyes tear up and I was a little embarrassed. A wonder what Riku would say we he found out; when he found out that, I loved her.

It was amazing how I had already focused my life on this innocent, little, gentle creature I held in my hands; Even though her life hadn't even considered of a week yet.

I couldn't wait to watch her grow; I couldn't even picture her as a toddler. My hands were tingling, my heart was hot. She finally finished her bottle and giggled as I put it gently in the sink. She yawned, and started to blink her eyes slowly as she drifted back to sleep.

"Keyx..?" I said to my daughter.

"I love you." I said as he kissed her on her head and started walking to lay her down in her crib.


	2. Chapter 2

Life after that went faster than I expected it to, and I was not yet complacent. At first, I could not wait for Keyx to grow up, excited about how she would grow. However, suddenly my life shot right out from underneath my feet, Keyx was ready for preschool, and I was unhappily being deferent. Nevertheless, as I had expected, her first day of kindergarten was like taking a knife to my heart and stabbing it with aversion (I was afraid of losing her presence) and also incorrigibility (I knew this was best for her), because I knew nothing I could do would improve my feelings. Five and a half years after birth and still I was not ready to release her into the outside world, for I was afraid of the previous dangers that had beguiled me. She would attend the elementary school five minutes down the road, but still I was implacable, regardless of how far or close Keyx was. I was more paranoid than any other parent – but didn't my ignominiousness give me every reason to be _more_ afraid?

Kairi, filled with a tired face and a smile, got up before I did to get our daughter ready for school. I could hear Kairi telling Keyx to wake up, and I could hear the sound of Keyx's dresser slamming open and shut as they choose Keyx's clothes for her very special day. Slowly I got up out of bed and walked to the closet to get my shoes. Suddenly, the light in my room flicked on and the light burned my eyes; it was too early to be awake. Keyx pranced into my back and hugged me with all her might. She stopped and I turned around to look at her, sitting on my knees to be at her level. She was adorable. Half of her red hair was pulled into a ponytail, wrapped and sealed by a bouncing white bow; the rest falling down to her middle back. Her strange white stripe and bangs fell in her face, and her purple eyes shown through, with an excited shine. Keyx looked at me, an angry look on her face. "Keyx, what's wrong? Aren't you excited?" "Well..." She started with a smile finally breaking through. "You didn't hug me back!" I laughed, and gently hugged her. Kairi walked in with a paper bag and a pink backpack. "Here Keyx. Here's your backpack, and here's your lunch!" Keyx happily took the items her mother gave her, placing the lunch inside her backpack, and swinging her backpack on her pack.

"Well, Sora, are you going to walk Keyx to school, or do you want me to do it?" I glanced down at my bouncing child, full of wonder and curiosity. "Its okay baby, I'll take her. I feel better that way, about, well you know." I said raising my eyebrow and giving her one of my paranoid looks. "Yay daddy!" Keyx screamed bouncing up and down, pulling on my hand towards the door. "Let's go! Let's go!" Keyx continued to scream as she bounced towards the door, swung it open so that it hit the wall, and darted out into the outside world. With her separation being my paranoia to surface, I quickly turned around and kissed Kairi, and then ran out the door, running to catch up to Keyx. When Keyx saw me running behind her, she took off faster (even though she wasn't fast at all with her short legs) laughing and trying to catch her breath, as I finally caught her and swooped her into my arms, tickling her and then gently putting her on her feet. As we walked, Keyx started talking while running circles around me, eager to get there. "So Daddy," she paused a few paces ahead and swirled in circle. "Do I look pretty?" She said jumping around, full of energy and excitement. "You always look pretty, Keyx." I said as I laughed. She pulled on my shirt with a serious face and told me to stop walking. I looked at her curiously before leaning down to my knees to reach her level.

She got close to my ear and goes, "I have to tell you a secret Daddy." I looked at her, full of light and red hair glowing bright from the sun. "Hmm?" I said turning my head to look at her. With her little hands, she jerked my head back so she could whisper in my ear, but moved over to lecture me first. "Don't move, I said I had to tell you a secret!" I laughed and bobbed my head to show I agreed. She moved back to my ear and whispered her very serious secret. "Daddy, I'm actually really scared about going to school. What if no one likes me! I don't want to be another Uncle Riku! Don't tell Mom!" She looked as if she was about to bawl. Right then I swooped her into my arms and wrestled with her. "Daddy! Daddy! Stop it." She said pouting, attempting to be serious, and obviously not wanting to participate.

"Keyx, who are you?" She let out a loud, obvious sigh and said, "I'm your little girl..." Saying it in a frustrated voice as if she's heard it a million times. "And look at me!" I said standing in a funny position, smirking up my face. "Who couldn't like you, I mean, look how beautiful your dad is?" I said smiling, pretending to be a model. I walked a few steps as if I was in high heels and pounced out "fabulous!" A few seconds later Keyx slugged me in the leg. I acted like it hurt and threw myself onto the ground. "Daddy, Daddy?" Keyx said as she poked my unmoving body.I shot up unexpectedly and screamed. Keyx screamed back and took off running, and I followed her shining red hair that was flying behind her. Suddenly I jolted ahead and grabbed her, tickling her playfully. Her breathing spaced in and out of her laughing and shouting as we calmed down out, worn out of our energy. Nearby, I saw a nice patch of grass and headed towards it. Gently laying into it, I determined it was as soft as it looked and I looked up into the light blue sky. I heard soft footsteps and saw Keyx plop down next to me, and look up at the clouds moving restlessly in the endless sky.

A placid silence filled the air around us, and the only sound heard was the ocean water in the distance. A gentle, _za za. Za za._ "Daddy, do you ever feel as if "the sky is trying to suck you in?" _Za za. _The ocean took its place again as I thought of my answer. _Za za._ "Yeah I get that sometimes." _Za, za, za, za._ It's even worse when you're away from home." I said as memories of my past adventures flashed in my mind. "What do you mean?" Keyx asked me curiously, her voice snapping me back into the present. "Oh nothing." I wasn't ready for Keyx to know what was really outside the island, and she didn't need to know about her parents past. I had done my job. It would be a long while before the next keyblade wielder would be chosen. I didn't want her to leave as I did when I was younger. All of a sudden, I felt her cuddle closer to me. "I love you Daddy." I smiled and held my daughter close. "I love you too." _Za, za, za, za. _"Well, if we don't get going, your going to be late for your first day, and you don't want that."

We slowly got back to our feet and followed the dirt path to Keyx's new pre-school. The school was a small building, two large doors in the front, and two windows; one on the left side of the doors and one on the right. The yard in front of the school was green and healthy, with the occasional colors from flowers lightening up the yard. You could hear the clanging of the flag whipping around in the air above as it struggled to be disconnected from the flagpole. Keyx had claimed down, and was walking very quietly next to me, as each footstep brought us closer to our separation. I could feel her nervousness, but yet she couldn't feel the longing I would feel for her until I was by her side once again this afternoon. The sound of our feet changed as we walked from the dirt path onto the concrete of the school, it was now a silent walk. Before we got to the door, she turned and faced me. "Dad, you gotta stop now! I can do the rest, because I'm a big girl!" I looked at her and she quickly smiled to show her comfort. It felt like it took a million years to leave her side. She realized I wouldn't turn to leave for home until she was inside the school, so she run up and gave me one huge hug. She crashed into me and looked up. "I love you daddy. Ill be home later, so stop worrying!" I was surprised at her comment; she had hit my feelings right on the nail. I knew she was right, and I was just making this harder than it really was. "Alright Keyx, I'll be right here waiting for you when you get out of school!" And that was that. My little girl was gone. I felt so empty, so shallow and breakable. It was funny feeling like this, being hero of the worlds and all. When you look at it, I'm the exact same as everyone else, my past did not make me any stronger when it came to little things like this. A little pathetic for a 'hero' I guess. I started to walk home, counting the hours until my daughter came back home.

**3****rd**** Person**

A young red haired girl, about 5, walked into her new school and the smell of hand sanitizer and cleaner stung her nose. The walls were white and red and the cold floor was tiled with black and white squares. She had only been in this school one other time, and the hallways were a foreign place to her. Now there were 4 hallways she could chose – one to her left, one to her right, one in front of her, and one behind her. Confused, and a little worried, she timidly began to turn left walking towards a sign that had a two and some letters she couldn't understand yet. The hallways had few people in it, and the few people were walking were in to much of a rush to slow down and lost pre-schooler. Meanwhile a passing teacher, walking down the hallway to the office, spotted the girl with the helpless look on your face. By now the little red head had given up hope and feared that she would never find her way out of these endless hallways, until a blue eyed, brown headed woman walked up to her. "Miss," The woman said looking down at the little girl. "Are you lost?" Purple eyes scared by confusion gleamed up at the teacher. The young girl slowly nodded her head and after a few moments, crashed into the teacher's leg, holding on tightly. "I'm lost and scared. I don't knows where to go." A gentle laugh came from the teacher, which eased the young girl's worries as they walked together down to the front office.

After being directed to her class, the young girl walked in shyly, the brown haired teacher walking in behind her. "Mrs. Porcelain." Mrs. Porcelain turned around, stopping in mid sentence to her class. With medium length, dark brown hair, and light green eyes, Mrs. Porcelain happily greeted the new red-haired student. "Mrs. Porcelain, this young girl is Keyx. She's part of your class now." Keyx looked up to the teacher that had so happily helped her find her way out of the endless hallways and directed her to her class, and the placid teacher winked back in sign of friendship. Keyx stood standing in front of the class, silently, and waited for someone to do something as she felt the awkward eyes from the others in the room. Mrs. Porcelain looked around the class for a place that her new student could sit. After a moment of searching, Mrs. Porcelain found an empty seat next to a quiet boy who looked like he needed a friend. The desks were set up by 2's and had another row of children behind the first row. Keyx timidly walked over to her new seat and quietly sat next to the silent boy, glancing at him as she walked. He had black shiny hair that reached to the middle of his neck, and the hair on the back of his head was cut short and spiked. Another spike was located on the top of his head, and was _blue._ How odd! The hair was down in his face and Keyx couldn't tell his face details. Every few seconds the boy would stare at Keyx and his thoughts would run wild.

"Teeheeheehee." Giggles were heard from the kids sitting behind Keyx and the boy, and you could tell it wasn't an innocent giggle. Keyx and the boy ignored it and continued to focus on staying silent and trying to learn the hardest thing in the world; adding. Mrs. Porcelain had brought candy to the class, to encourage the learning. "Tee-hee-HEE-hee." More loud ominous giggling, and this time Keyx turned around, annoyed and frustrated; adding by ones was hard enough without the giggling in the background. The hair fell out of the boy's face as he watched Keyx's every move. When Keyx made eye contact with the children behind her, more outrageous giggling was produced. How was Mrs. Porcelain not hearing this? "Stop giggling!" Keyx said to the two behind her, and this only caused more. "What's so funny anyways to you guys?" Some more giggling and then silence. "You are. Your hair is weird. It looks so dumb with that other color in it! No one else's hair looks like that!" More giggles. "Weirdo weirdo, your such a weirdo!" The words hurt Keyx and broke her spirit. The young girl was already very shy, and turned around to look at her own desk. The day ticked by and eventually, the boy spoke up to Keyx. "Don't be sad." The boy's hair moved to the middle of his face and his blue eyes glistened towards the young girl. Keyx slowly looked towards him, and his blue eyes stained themselves into her mind. "My hair is two different colors too!" He said whispering. Keyx grabbed his hand and made her purple eyes lock with his. "So now are we best fwriends?" He nodded gently, and their friendships took off.

**Sora POV**

"Hey Daddy." Keyx said to me and my mind was still in a haze. My daughter walked out from her school and approached me. "Hey darling." I responded. "How was your day?" I asked. "It was okay. Some kids were making fun of me." I gave her a look of protection. "Its okay though. I made a best fwriend." A pause of silence. _Za, za, za, za._  
"That boy is nice to me Daddy. He sticks up for me." I glared down at her as she looked at the ocean. "And I want to be best fwriends with him forever."


	3. Chapter 3

_A sharp light flashed through the windows of my house, and rough crackling thunder followed it, making my house shake. Kairi stood in my arms, frightened as we watched the horrid hurricane flood our island, like we watched it do so many years before. We both jumped suddenly as a beady eyed heartless banged on the window, wanting in to steal my heart, and more importantly, Kairi's pure heart. Four other heartless began to beat down the window until it finally broke, sending rushing wind into my home and Kairi hiding behind me as the heartless hurried to kill us. The heartless suddenly stopped chasing after us, and went after Keyx's bedroom door. No! Not my daughter! I ran after them, and my keyblade flashed into my hand. "Stop." I heard a familiar voice say, as the heartless listened to the command and stood still. I ran threw the door and saw my daughter laying in the hands of Maleficent. "Nice way to hand everything you worked for over to the villains, Sora." Kairi was behind me now and gasped at the sight. "Too easy! Pure heart and Keyblade Master, all in one package! I can control the world, just by taking over this one puny girl!" Keyx suddenly stood up on her own, her eyes flashed with a deep color of black. Suddenly my keyblade flashed from my hand into hers as she laughed ominously. "Kill them! Then, take over this world!" _

The clock went off indicating that it was midnight. Kairi, asleep, rolled over and searched for my body. I scooted closer and held her with my arms. It was late and I needed to sleep, but a certain dream kept repeating itself, making me unable to rest. The sight of Keyx's black, evil tainted eyes flashed in my mind. I shook it off and I lay in bed for a few more minutes until I deiced to get up and get something to drink. I carefully escaped the sleeping Kairi, afraid to wake her from her world of dreams. I walked through the darkness of the house trying my best not to run into anything. When I reached the refrigerator, I opened it and felt the cool air pour out.

I bent over, my back aching, and looked around for the milk. Located behind the butter, the milk was a third way full and looked cold and refreshing. With my right hand holding the fridge open, I used my left hand to pull the milk out gently and set it on the granite counter. I moved over a little and opened the cabinet, grabbing a clean cup.

I set the cup down next to the milk and popped the top off. Picking it up, my exhaustion made the milk jug feel heavier than it really was. I filled my cup half way to the top and then shut the milk, placing it back into the fridge. I quickly swallowed the entire cup of refreshment in a single gulp and set the cup in the sink, turning the water on gently enough to wash the cup out before sticking it into the dishwasher. Heading back to my bedroom I walked by Keyx's bedroom and decided to check on her while I was already up. The door was almost shut, and squeaked when I slowly opened it so that it touched the wall. I noticed the bedroom window was cracked open and looked over to see a messy empty bed.

_Where is Keyx?_ I turned around and glanced out the door and down the hall to the bathroom – the door was open and the light off. She wasn't in the bathroom, and I was just in the kitchen, so where was she? Something went off in my mind as panic clicked in. Slowly I walked back into the living room and grabbed my sweater and walked out the front door. _She must be outside somewhere. _I walked down the dirt path to her old elementary school. Everything was dark, and Keyx was no where to be seen.

School had been a part of the family for a while now, and Keyx was already in 7th grade, at the age of 13. Her hair still reached down to her midsection, and her eyes still shined with the same enthusiasm; Namixas. Namixas, the black haired boy she met so many years ago, on her first day of school. And ever since that first day of school, they have never been separated – not by their own will, that was. Namixas was a gentle young man, and even though the darkness from his hair covered his face, his blue eyes shown through when given the chance. I had never heard much about his parents on the other hand, and according to Keyx he never even told her about them.

Keyx came to the conclusion that they had passed on, into the other world, and my best shot was to believe her instincts. But the question still pondered – who did he live with? He seemed to be everything to her – he made her world spin, her eyes shine, her heart beat. When he wasn't around she wasn't herself, instead she was a love sick young girl. Keyx was still a shy young girl, and didn't open up to anyone besides who she was closest to; Namixas, her mother, and I. I never saw her with any other friends, and never saw Namixas around without Keyx present.

I had actually asked her about why she never hung out with other friends a few weeks ago, and she answered with "I just don't get along with other people. They don't understand me, and I don't know how to connect with them. But that's okay, im happy with my life just the way it is. I don't need anyone or anything more than I already have." I wanted her to have more friends, but at the same time I couldn't blame her for not knowing how to connect with others.

I took the same path back to my house and then turned right. I walked down a familiar path as I headed for Riku's house, listening to the ocean, as if it could somehow cure my panic that was racing inside of my heart. _Za za. Za za._ I looked towards the water and smiled a nervous exchange. Next I found myself glancing into the dark night sky, stars glimmering behind the dark clouds.

_Please don't take my daughter from me. _"Sora!" I heard my friend say. Riku's silver hair had begun graying, but besides that he hadn't changed much from our teenager years. He was sitting outside on his porch, and stood up to greet me. I walked up and gave him our old manly hug, and gave him the same nervous glance. Riku sat back down on the porch and patted on the spot next to him to show he wanted me to sit next to him. Carefully I did, and looked out to the ocean as he looked at me. "So whats on your mind. The fact that your awake past 11 and out wondering around, plus the look on your face tells me somethings wrong, so don't say nothings bugging you."

Riku's statements were firm and were not to be ignored. "I was coming out to your house to talk to you." I coughed and then contuined. "I keep having this dream of Keyx being taken by different villains. But, that's not entirely the issue right now." Riku still had not taken his eyes off of me. "Sora, there is nothing you can do about the destiny Keyx has been given. You should know that better than anyone! What happened, has happened. Now whatever happens next is out of our control. It's not our place to save the worlds anymore." The ocean waves filled the place of Riku's pause. "But we already gave everything to save these worlds. I shouldn't have to give my daughter too." Riku paused for a second and looked up at the sky, letting out a big breath. "Now. Past that, if your dream worries aren't the issue, what is?"

"When I got up tonight, Keyx was missing. Her window was open, and well, she was gone. I was hoping you could help me figure out what to do next, because Im freaking out. Either tell me what to do, or help me find her." Riku's facial expression changed and I saw the worry creep into his eyes too. "That girl is gonna get herself killed someday." "I know. That's why I'm freaking out."

"Well, I guess we should start searching around." Riku said as he stood up. We walked in silence as we left his house, walked past mine, walked past the elementary school, and past the old shack. Looking at the twin waterfalls, we saw that no one was around. "What about the secret place? You think she'd be in there?"

"Well, we used to go there as children." "True." We walked over and barely fit in. In the small area, no one was located here either. Slowly we climbed out, being moved only by worry. Back into the darkness I looked at the palm tree that we used to sit at, and saw a glance of red hair. "Riku! Look! I think that's her up at the palm tree!" Riku and I began running and climbed up the large trees that lead to the deck that crossed over to the small platform with the big palm tree. Running across the deck I saw Keyx, sitting next to Namixas. "Keyx!" I screamed angrily. Keyx jumped as she heard me call her name, and Namixas just sat blankly. "

What on earth do you think your doing out this late, without permission, with _him_?" "Uh, d..dad.." She stuttered out. I looked over to Riku to see if I was being too harsh, and when he nodded his head no I continued. "Young man, I am very disappointed in you for being out with my daughter like this. Keyx, we are going home now." Keyx reluctantly hugged Namixas and walked between Riku and I. "Girl, like I told your father, your gonna get yourself, or someone else, killed if you don't learn to be careful." Keyx looked at the ground as we walked back home. "Sorry Uncle Riku. Sorry Dad." I looked down at her frowning, worried more about her future destiny than what she had down wrong tonight.

We walked home in silence until we reached our house. Riku looked at me with worry and then continued on home. I opened the front door and Keyx went in first. I hung my jacket up and followed her into her room as she jumped into her bed. I looked at her with the 'you know what you did' face and shut her window. Then I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I wish I could explain to you why I'm so worried about you." I whispered to her.

"But I can't." A few seconds of silence went by. "Keyx, you can't just sneak out like that! There are people – people in this world that don't want to be your friend. There are people out there that will hurt you if they get the chance. And I don't want to give them that chance!" Maleficent appeared into my mind. "I just do not want to give them that chance." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. No more sneaking out, okay?" She nodded her head as she laid her head down to go to sleep. "Hey Dad." I stopped at looked at her, eyes still red from crying. "I wasn't doing anything bad. I just needed to talk to Namixas. I promise." Nodding my head, I walked out, shutting her door and heading back to my room, and sneaking back into bed.

_An angel? Not quite. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Keyx POV**

Not long had passed since my fifthtenth birthday, and I could feel myself maturing with everyday. Namixas and I were still close friends, and we had been ever since we met, but we were nothing more than that, even if a tiny crush existed deep down for him.

The air was humid as Destiny Islands passed through July, the hottest month of the year. This was the month most travelers were here, and the regular townsfolk were out on the beach, so the outside life was always packed. Walking out of my house, I turned and locked the front door, and went underneath the sun, feeling its rays beating down on my tanned skin.

The weather was bearable though, because the ocean breeze was just cool enough to make things comfortable. I held my bangs out of my face as I walked down the dirt path, heading into town. I felt my body heat up, and then cool off gently with every sudden, unique breeze. My flip flops smacked against the heels of my feet and slammed against the warm dirt, making a slapping noise with every step I took. My sunglasses shaded the brightness so I wasn't blinded by the light, and my mind searched every which way until I made it to town. The town was covered by the normal summer population and I walked slowly as I made my way over to the towns only grocery store.

"Hey there!" "Woah!" I screamed as I demurred irresolutely. Bright blue eyes gleamed at me as a smile broke through as I realized who had stopped me. "Hey Namixas." I said trying to hide my smile as I kept walking. "Where are you going?" He said as he walked by my side. "I have to go to the store." "That sounds fun. Mind if I tag along?" "That would be.. pleasurable." I smiled as we talked through more people for the store only a little ways away. Suddenly someone shoved into me ominously with such force that I fell on the ground. "Mhm!" I squealed and sat for a second stunned. The little pieces of cement stuck to my skin as I lifted up my palm. The fall frightened me more than hurt me, and I applied force on the ground to get up. "Keyx! Are-" "I'm fine. I just, tripped or something."

"You did not trip! That man just pushed you down!" By now I was up and shaken. I watched lines of anger form on Namixas' face as he whipped around and yelled at the man who had shoved me down. "Hey you! Fat man! You just shoved this lady down in your hurry! Can't you apologize!" I pulled on Namixas' arms backwards. "Namixas! Stop, your embarrassing me!" My face was red and I could feel the heat living in my cheeks. Namixas moved his right hand and placed it on top of my hand that was on his left arm. "I'm sorry, but I wont let anyone shove you around and get away with it! Hey fat man! With the kids!" The man not far ahead just waved his hand in the air and kept walking. I yanked on Namixas again and finally he gave up, turned around and faced me. My face was still heated as I continued to be embarrassed. He put his hand on my head and messed my hair up. "Come on, lets get going."

Namixas carried the groceries as we left the store. "You know, I really wish you'd let me carry those." "Oh stop, you'd complain like a baby if you did, and you know it!" I walked faster and kicked him in the butt. He looked back and I watched his hair swing with the wind and land in the perfect spots on his face. His ocean blue eyes gleamed with innocence and I felt my heart melt. He looked back in his direction and we went through the less crowed population and made our way back down the dirt path to my house. The day was closing, and the sky was gleaming with felicitous colors like pink, purple, red and blue.

Small but blocky clouds embellished the scenery and I found myself staring at it uncontrollably. On the left of me, a giant open field lay, with grass that danced to multiple tunes of the winds. On the right of me after a few feet of field, was a never resting ocean, filled with wonders of other life. As I looked at it, its colors were changing as such was the sky. I watched each individual wave crash. "I always catch you watching the sky and the ocean." I noticed Namixas was standing on my porch waiting for me to catch up with him. "Well, I.." "You love it." "You know I love it." "Yeah, I guess I always have."

His blue eyes were florid with color and I was lost in them until I heard my front door slam open, making my head snap up. "Hey Keyx, Hey Namixas. Thanks for picking up the groceries." Sora's spiky hair bounced as he walked up to Namixas, grapping the groceries from his hands. Sora took what he could and Namixas carried the rest in. I walked in after, and it was hard to see in the house. After my pupils adjusted I could see my mom in the living room, and Namixas and my father were putting the groceries away. When all the groceries were put away Sora walked up and hugged Namixas. "Get home safe last night, right kid?"

Namixas laughed a sumptuous laugh and smiled through the brightness of his ocean blue eyes. "Sora, I'm sixteen, I'm not seven anymore." Sora laughed and then patted Namixas' shoulder before walking to the refrigerator to look for food. "Yeah I know. But your just like Keyx to me – I'll always see you two as little kids." Kairi turned to look at us and finally spoke. "Your father doesn't let go of the past very well." Kairi winked at Sora and smiled lightly, you could tell she was aging gracefully. "Keyx, are you planning on going to the carnival tonight?" Kairi asked, her short cherry colored hair tied back in a messy bun. "The carnival's in town?" I said jumping, my voice sonorous. "Yeah! I went earlier. The foods great, like every year." Sora said pulling out ingredients to make a sandwich. "I thought that the carnival didn't come until August?" Namixas asked curiously.

"I hear that traveling went faster somehow this year. So here it is. A whole month early." Kairi said as she got up, walking gently and slowly into the kitchen next to Sora. "If you decide to go tonight, just be home by midnight. As for me and your father, we're gonna go lay down." Kairi pulled on Sora's arm and he walked with her, mouth stuffed with sandwich particles. "It's only 8:30, you know. And besides I don't know if I want to go. Its always filled with couples and I don't like that type of thing."

I stared at my fingers, and looked at my solvent white nail polish. Kairi looked at me, and then at Namixas. Sora shook his head and walked towards the bedroom. "Goodnight, thanks for letting me in tonight." Namixas said to Kairi. Kairi walked over to Namixas and hugged him, "Thanks for helping with the groceries once again Namixas. You've been such an important member of this family for so many years." After a gentle smile she too walked to the bedroom.

A capricious mood set over and a sudden warmth set in throughout my body. My bangs fell over my eyes as I smiled. I heard Namixas footsteps as he walked closer to me. Why was I suddenly so… in love? Or had my love for him always been there? Thousands of questions flew through my mind as Namixas slowly shifted closer to me. "I'm gonna go outside." I said, nervously shifting my weight, flipping off the lights and walking outside.

I sat on the steps of my porch and put my elbows on my knees, and my palms on my chin. I heard the front door open, and Namixas gently walk outside. Namixas put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey." Namixas sat down next to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head but refused to make eye contact with him. "I know somethings up. I've known you for nine years. I know you better than you know yourself. So come on, out with it." I shook my head no, regardless if he was right or not. I didn't want to bring up my feelings for him. He scooted closer to me and lightly touched my face with the palm of his hand, and turned it to face him. With his soft, gentle hands he took my bangs that were hanging in my eyes and tucked him behind my ear. "You know.." I looked at him now, bright and curious. "The way your eyes shine in the.." He stopped. "Never mind." I tilted my head to the side.

Namixas suddenly stood up and held his hand out to me. "Go on a date with me. " "What?" "Come on. Go on a date with me." I had such advocacy growing inside but yet my hand went towards Namixas' with demur. Finally my hand reached his and he pulled me to his chest. I rested my head gently on his chest. Namixas' hand was very confident as he placed it on my waist. "So. Where do you plan on going?" I asked curiously. "I plan on staying right here." "Here?" "Yes, right here." Namixas started swaying from side to side. I looked up at him and he gently kissed my forehead.

"Dance with me." Namixas started hymning a familiar song as we danced in the moonlight. "I've felt like this about you for so long. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this." I cuddled with him. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this either." Minutes went by and felt like heaven. A cold breeze blew by and made me shiver, my white dress didn't hold heat very well. "Are you cold?" I shook my head yes and we walked hand in hand to the steps of my front porch.

"Here, take this." Namixas had his sweater in his hand ready for me, and draped it around my shoulders, trapping warmth around my body. Namixas sat down next to me and held me close. "Like I was saying earlier," Namixas moved closer to my face, ocean blue eyes shining, and tucked my hair once again behind my ear. "The way your eyes shine in the moonlight amaze me." My heart stopped as slowly and surely he came down to kiss me.

***** 2 Years Later *****

I laid awake as I watched the sun rise outside my bedroom window. The sky transformed into many colors until focusing on its normal, endless blue. Quickly, I threw the bed sheets off me and jumped out of bed. I ran to my dresser and tossed my clean dress on, and then bolted for the living room. My father and mother were sitting on the couch, drinking their normal coffee. "Bye mom, bye dad!" I panted out and I ran out the doorway and slammed the front door shut. "Oof!" Something had stopped me. I looked up and saw Namixas wincing. "Ha! I freaking beat you this morning! In your face!" I moved to the side and busted out laughing.

"You know, technically that isn't fair. I have to transport myself all the way over here from the organization castle and all you have to do is get out your front door." My face was red from laughing so hard and I gave him a love smirk. Running, I flew on him and he caught me in his arms. I kissed him multiple times and he laughed. "Okay, okay, you win." "That's right! I am undefeated!" I laughed harder and Namixas put me back on my feet. I walked down my porch steps and Namixas grabbed my hand as we walked to the beach. The ocean breeze flew through our hair, and cooled us off as we walked down to our favorite spot. The sky was still a early morning blue, and the earth had the fresh morning scent.

We made our way through the town, which was actually quite relaxed and calm still. I kicked my flip flops off as the itchy grass turned to warm sand and dug my toes into it. Picking up my filp flops and holding them in my hands, I took off running for the shore. The wind coming inland impacted my body at perfect speed and the scent of salt water was now readable and clear. I had reached the wet sand, but stopped before I went into the water. My toes sunk into the wet sand and the tide came and gently washed all the sand away. I turned around and had to hold my bangs out of my face to see Namixas coming to hold me.

We were on our palm tree island and I placed my feet in the warm sand, the ocean scent flew the palm trees, rustling the leaves. I looked to my left and saw Namixas and his bright blue eyes. He was gently looking at me, and in return, I smiled sweetly. I could feel the sweat beginning to form on my body and I started complaining.

"It's hot." I said as I pouted with my hands crossed. Suddenly I was shoved into the water below. I felt the cool sensation overcome my body, turning me from hot and dry, to cool and wet; my red hair twisted and turned in the salt water, and clung to my neck, face and back as I popped out of the water and shook my head like a wet dog. When I opened my eyes, the sun blinded me, causing my pupils to adjust and blacken my vision for a few seconds. When I got my vision back, I looked up to see Namixas jumping in after me, making a huge wave. It overcame me and again I was drenched by water, the clear, clean water surrounding me. Needing air, I swam above the surface once more. Looking around, waves formed and crashed, but none were big enough to overtake me. Namixas was nowhere to be seen.

I felt someone grab my legs and pull me under water. I plugged my nose, held my breath, and opened my eyes to see Namixas in front of me, lips moving, just like his sweet laugh. I could hear his laugh, without really hearing it. A few fish swam past in between us, all of beautiful colors. My lungs started to hurt as I ran out of oxygen and I raced back to the surface, my red hair flowing beneath me. Seconds after, Namixas came up after me, smiling his white smile. His blue eyes shined as he laughed before saying, "Better?" His sarcastic tone irritated me, so I splashed water in his face.

"You forget, Keyx, baby. We're in the water." He said as he raised his hand into the air. He had his smirk across his face, the one I liked to call his love face. It always made me smile. "Crap." I said as I remembered his waterpowers. A giant wave collided over me, forcing me under the surface once again. I held my right hand to my nose, plugging it from any saltwater. My left hand moved my hair out of my face as it danced around in the ocean light. Opening my eyes, I looked around the water, not being able to find where Namixas was.

His arms surrounded me from behind and I turned my head enough to see Namixas behind me. His black hair danced and framed his face, his smile wide and serene. My oxygen was beginning to run out, once again, and I needed to swim to the surface. I gave Namixas the look but his serene smile stayed and he held me close and tight. I struggled and squirmed, but he was determined to keep me underneath the ocean, on his grounds.

I was not as lucky as he was, being able to breathe under water. I was running out of air, and my lungs were burning. My body took over and forced my lungs to gasp for needed air that was not there. I inhaled water, and expected pain, but none came. I took my right hand and unplugged my nose, and touched my throat. I looked at Namixas, wondering how I was living. He got the message and held up a Small blue materia. He laughed once again and spun me around; he tapped my nose and kissed me.

A rush overcame me, and I was introduced to the most amazing kiss ever. Here we were, in the middle of the deep beautiful ocean, with a current that looked like sparkles surrounding us, and colorful fish swimming around us. Close to Namixas, I kissed his forehead, and tucked his hair behind his ear. My purple eyes gazed into his majestic blue ones, and the ocean light filtered over us, and all the other inhabitants of the sea.

Namixas grabbed my hand and led me back to the surface. It felt good to be breathing air again, it was normal and I preferred it. I began swimming towards the ladder to our palm tree, and before I grabbed the first step, Namixas used his waterpowers and lifted me up on top of the water. He was talented at this, and made the water gently put me on the sand. I turned and smiled to him as I grabbed my towel and dried off.

Namixas used the water to lift himself up to where I was and stepped onto the sand. "Is it still hot?" he said sarcastically. I simply gave a glare, as I towel dried my hair, I knew it wouldn't be long before I was dry again, the heat worked pretty quickly. I lay on the palm tree and Namixas lay next to me, holding me. I looked up to the passing clouds that were traveling to nowhere in particular. The ocean waves danced below, and the wind was a cooling sensation.

"Keyx." Namixas said in a distinguished tone of security. I turned just enough to face him, and stared in his blue eyed wonderland. "You know Ill protect you until the end." He paused and my heart beated in the silence. " I'll always be here for you." A silence. I smiled and sat up. "Well good. Im glad. Because I love you!" I threw myself on him and smiled brightly. Of course he would be here, I knew that. Nothing could possibly separate us, nothing in the world. "Namixas." I said shyly. "Yeah babe?" "How do you feel about kids?" A pause happened and the ocean waves filled the silence. "Keyx your only seventeen. I wouldn't do that to you." "Oh no! I don't want kids now. But later – It would be nice." Namixas laughed gently and continued. "Don't worry Keyx. One day, we'll be older. We'll have children, and we'll have a small beach house – we'll have a nice family. And I can love you for the rest of your life."

By now the water was gentle and shimmering. Life was wonderful and I couldn't comprehend why I had been so blessed. Life seemed to be taking forever – I wanted to be eighteen and marry Namixas. I wanted children, I wanted a family. However, life now was perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way. If I had to wait to get married, I didn't mind waiting next to those blue eyes, and perfectly framed heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**_September 10-_**

**Namixas POV**

I looked to my left and right, and saw nothing but the color of white upon the halls. I met a path with the choice of left or right, and choose left, heading towards my room. Everything was going slow; it seemed as if everyone was messing around today. I walked down to the nineteenth door and took out my key to unlock it. I made sure I didn't lose this key; I wore it around my neck. Unhooking the chain, I felt the metal key in my hand, and looked at the glistening sliver. Gently, I played the key into the hole and turned to my left, unlocking the lock to allow myself into my room.

I walked in quickly, and shut the door, locking it in place. Looking around, I turned on the lights, and nothing had changed because nothing had been here to change it. The room had a bed, a dresser, a table, and a small love sofa. The bed sat against the back wall, with the dresser next to it. In the middle of the room, the sofa was sitting closely to the table, so that anyone sitting on the sofa had a place to eat. Sighing, I walked over to my dresser, and opened the second drawer. I slipped my organization cloak off, and grabbed a new one out of the drawer, slipping the new one over my head. A loud banging was head on my door, and I walked over to answer it.

Saix was standing there, a flat expression thrown across his face. "Namixas. It's a fancy to see your face, not to imply about your long distances from the castle." Saix had a very monotone voice, and a sarcastic tone. "Well, I've been busy." I said to him. I had never liked Saix, even when I was a little kid. He was always rude to me, acting as if I wasn't as worthy as himself or the other members that lived here. Rudeness seemed to shoot out from him; it was like a vibe that flashed out violently from him. "Busy, were you? Doing exactly what I suppose?" Saix's left eyebrow raised as he attempted to shove himself into my business. The thing was, none of the organization members were allowed to know where I was located at when I was away from the castle; or who I was with.

Keyx was special – I had known it from the day I laid eyes on her. She was a weapon, and yet a threat as well to these people. If they knew I was close to her – well that was my biggest fear. Looking back at Saix I answered his question. "I was busy." Saix seemed to glare at me, for my incapability to give him the information he wanted. "It's no bother to me. Anyways, I was sent up to inform you that Master Xemnas has requested your presence. And if I were you, I'd high tail it up there." With that, Saix left, and I shut the door behind him, locking it once again in its place.

I walked back over to my dresser and threw my old and dirty cloak into the dirty laundry basket, and turned off the lights. I unlocked the door and opened it, stepping outside and shutting it, only to lock it once again. With sedateness, I walked down the hallway, and headed to meet Xemnas in the meeting room. Axel was engrossed with the water fountains as I passed by him. "Axel, what are you doing?" "Playing a prank on Xigbar." He grumbled at me as he continued to work. "Okay then." I kept walking, not looking back. I had learned to stay out of the way when people like Axel where playing pranks. They always ended up painful, and embarrassing, and I hated when attention was called to me.

When I walked a little further I saw our second in command leaning against the wall, Max. Her red hair had a dark glow to it, almost threating alone, as did her acid eyes as they glared me down. I squinted my light blue eyes, trying to do endorse the same feeling back to her. I knew Max saw through it though, because she was the pernicious one out of the organization. She was dangerous, and did not put up with anyone's shit, and everyone knew it. She was defiantly different; I had never met anyone like her. Max was one who had absolutely no mercy for anyone.

Suddenly a door jolted open and a man with blonde hair took off down the hall. Lixcea came out the same door with a frying pan, screaming; and that's when I knew the blonde man was Demyx. Demyx and Lix went back – they used to date, and they used to be extremely close. After the break-up though, they fought consistently. Lix turned around, her big blue eyes meeting mine, and before I knew it, she was immediately next to me. "Hey Nama-Nama! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." "I'm not sure." I replied in my quiet voice. "I have to report to Xemnas. I haven't done anything so I'm not sure why."

Lix was about to respond when Demyx re-appeared around the corner. Lix's anger turned back on like a switch, her green ponytail flying behind her. She took off waving the frying pan towards Demyx. His eyes grew wide as he ran from the pain he was about to endure. I chuckled to myself as I continued to walk towards the meeting hall. Right before I opened the door, our newest member, Rex showed up. Her green eyes poked out like stars, and her blue hair dipped down into her face, its full length no longer than her shoulders. "I've seen something. If she dies – all of us die. Don't let her die." Her voice was small, but strong. I looked at her strangely, as she turned around to open a portal. After stepping through the portal, it closed right up, and just like that, she was gone.

The entrance to the meeting room was directly in front of me; two large, white, heavy doors were grand to show the meeting rooms importance. I slowly opened the meeting hall doors, curious to what Rex meant by her warning. I stepped inside, so quietly anyone could have past by my silent entrance. The room was large, tall, and circular. Heavy, tall and white chairs filled the room, and the floor was a gentle tile. This is where all meetings where located – Xemnas was in here otherwise. Looking around, Xemnas was located in his chair, as expected. I looked up to him, and his golden eyes stared down upon me, something that always made me shiver. I looked down immediately, and stared at the nobody symbol imprinted into the tile. Even though I was not looking up at Xemnas, I still felt uncomfortable as I felt his golden eyes and gray hair glare upon me.

"Namixas." he said with no emotion. "Do you know why I have called you in here today?" I looked up to him in his chair, showing he had my attention. My non-response told him I did not know, and he continued. "When you are away from the castle," A short and silence pause. "What are you doing?" I got a little nervous. I hated to lie, it was out of my personality, but I knew I needed to protect Keyx. "I travel around. I like to see new things." I did my best to have a monotone voice, so Xemnas couldn't hint that I was not telling the truth. "Since you travel so much, have you ever visited Destiny Islands?" Shock hit me, and I no longer knew what to say, so I turned my head, not giving an answer. "On that Island, there is a particular young woman." Something was wrong. Did Xemnas find out about Keyx? Panic raced through my veins, but I knew I couldn't do anything extreme just yet. He may not even know anything about Keyx. Just relax.

"I have a mission for you." I looked back to Xemnas, trying to look as business like as I possibly could. "I want you to kill this girl." Xemnas' voice boomed as he threw the photograph down at me. It glided its way down, and landed with the photo facing the tile. Gently, I picked it up and flipped it over, only to be blown away. In the photograph was a smiling red head, with glistening purple eyes. The photograph fell from my hand and glided back to the floor, this time, the photo facing towards me.

I was shaking, and I couldn't comprehend how they had found her – I had been so careful. "Such a beautiful girl. In fact, I want you to bring her to me before you kill her. She's young and ripe, perfect for what I want." The greedy bastard was talking about my girl in a sickening way, and my fists formed as I continued to stare at the photograph on the ground. "Unless," A pause was formed as Xemnas made his way down to the floor. He stood behind me and began to speak again. "You have a problem with that, Namixas." Xemnas bent down and picked up the photograph. "Keyx. The future keyblade wielder and last holder of the pure heart."

"This is your girl, is it not?" I refused to answer and looked away. A slice of pain occurred as Xemnas punched me upside the head. I fell to my left as he had caught me off guard. On the floor, I held my head with my left hand, as my right balanced me. Xemnas bent over and picked me up by my cloak, setting me ferociously on my feet again. "I raised you. And you are willing to throw all of that away, and disobey orders for some worthless female!" I clenched my fist tighter and looked Xemnas in the eye.

"She's not a worthless female." I spat at him. "Keyx means the world to me." "Is she worth your life?" He spat back. "You're perfect for this job. You're so close to her, you can-" "You actually believe that I'll kill my own girlfriend?" I said slowly. I had had enough, and shook my head as I headed back towards the meeting doors. "Forget it Xemnas, I won't do it." Before I could leave, he jumped below and held a laser to my neck.

"Kill her. Or I'll kill you." I felt sweat roll down my face, and panic overtake me. My black hair stuck to my face, my blue eyes wide. I stuttered out, "I'll...I'll do something." "Good." Xemnas replied backing away with ease. I walked out of the meeting room and headed for my own room. Xemnas wanted me to murder the girl I had spent my whole life with. Xemnas wanted me to murder the red head I woke up to almost every morning. I felt the night pass by, and I waited for the right time to leave. I did not sleep, I could not sleep. I was just given a mission to kill my best friend.

I slowly entered Keyx's room and watched my dark portal disappear. Moonlight danced in and across Keyx's bedroom walls. Keyx was fast asleep, her red hair spread messy across her pillow. A line of drool had formed on her cheek and I gently wiped it off her cheek. I bent over and kissed each of her eyelids. I slid quietly out of my clothes and left my boxers on as I got underneath the covers with my girl. I looked at her clothing; she was in a white tank top and my boxers.

I pulled her close to me, and her warmth felt relaxing. She shuttered as I lay down next to her. I began to play with her hair and I almost started to cry as I felt her body gently breathe. I could not image not being able to be with her. How could anyone want to kill someone so innocent? Xemnas was such a greedy bastard, she wouldn't hurt anyone even if she had too; just because she has these powers doesn't mean that she should be killed for it. Keyx must have unconsciously noticed I was next to her, because she shifted and laid her head on top of my chest.

I could so easily follow orders, I could kill her. She trusted me so much; if I wanted to kill her, she would let me. Her love for me was that strong. Nevertheless, I could never do that. I held on to her body tightly, afraid for the future, and felt sleep drift over me.

I was awakened by a kiss on my lips and the sun shinning through Keyx's window. I looked over and Keyx was looking at me, the morning light glistening in her purple eyes. She smiled her sweet smile and I couldn't help but to smile back. She pulled on my hand, and I slowly got out of bed as I was pulled into another sweet kiss. I didn't want her to know of her danger, I didn't want her to know about the stress she would have to endure for the rest of her life. I didn't want her to know that if the world found out about her secret she would be hunted down. I didn't want her to worry about anything. Most of all I hated how helpless I felt. I was strong, and my powers were better than most people were, but I could still be taken down, as everyone eventually can. I hated the fact that I can't protect her from everything that was about to go down.

It had been four days since I had received my mission, and left the organizations castle; if I didn't go back soon Xemnas would become curious and then send someone to kill us both. I had to go back, even if the chance of me returning was not good. It was the only way to give Keyx even a little hope of survival.

I figured the next best person to watch after Keyx would be Sora, speaking he was her father, and he was very protective of her. On the day I planned to leave, I wrote a letter to Sora explaining what was going down; and not to inform Keyx. I knew Sora would stand up to the position, because if what Xemnas said was moderately true then he has the power to protect Keyx better than anyone else does, and the rest of the worlds. If Keyx was a goner then so would be the keyblade, and with out the keyblade master the worlds would be in total chaos, something that could alter with history and end our species. My beautiful girl was a huge importance to the universe.

I walked outside to the palm tree that Keyx and I had spent most of our lives sitting at. She was leaning against it, as always, the wind was blowing through her hair, and the water was shimmering brightly. My heart ached with unbelievable pain, but I had to keep a straight face for her own well-being. "It's hot." I said walking up next to her. She paused for a minute, then used her feet and pushed me into the water below.

I came back above the surface, shaking my black hair and laughed. She jumped in after me, red hair flying behind her as I caught her. She smiled and kissed my head. Love was such a sour game. "Keyx, you know I love you, right?" "Yeah...why?" "It's just..." I had to be careful of what I said. Keyx was good at picking up when something was wrong. She had known me since I was five, she knew myself better than I did. The same went with her; we were each other's better half. "I have to go to the organization castle today." "Um okay?" You could tell that she wondered why I had said that, her purple eyes glimmered in curiosity. Since it was so normal for me to leave for days, even weeks at a time, nothing in particular was strange about me leaving for the castle, so Keyx was suspicious.

I started walking towards the shore. I stopped half way there and ran back to Keyx, picking her up and swinging her in a circle. I pulled her close to me and kissed those lips I loved so much. I was going to do this for her, and what ever happens after this, is always for you. I walked towards the shore once more. I was going to come back. I could handle Xemnas.

"Keyx, I'll be right back. _I promise_." "Namixas!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I turned around. "I love you!" "I love you too, baby." I said with enthusiasm as I opened a dark portal to a certain battle.

**September 10-**

**Keyx POV**

Namixas sure had been acting different lately. He must have something on his mind, he always did once the conversation stopped flowing between the two of us. Instead of talking, I merely got his blue eyes staring at me, but I didn't mind.

\Something about his blue eyes made me want to faint. The ocean glow alone in them could take me away, away to a place that was peaceful and calm. They symbolized just that for me; peace and calmness. He pulled me close by my waist and I smiled at him. I loved it when he did that to me. It was so romantic and made me feel safe, but from what I did not know.

We were sitting against the palm tree like any other day, but the air seemed denser, heavier and all of a sudden, Namixas broke the silence.

"Its hot." he said mimicking me from when we were younger. I laughed in my head and decided to mimic him back; I used my feet, and pushed him into the water below. I watched as he stayed below the surface for a little while but finally came up and laughed. I loved him so much.

I jumped in after him and he caught me around my waist, and pulled me close. I kissed his forehead and sighed, as I loved felling his touch. All of a sudden, Namixas spoke. "Keyx? You know I love you, right?" I was shocked. Such an odd question from Namixas. I responded in a confused voice, "Yeah...why?"

"It's just...I have to go to the organization castle today." "Um...okay?" that was nothing new. Why was he acting so weird? Namixas slowly lifted me back into the water before heading for the shore. I stood there, the waves as sad as I was to watch their master leave.

Getting about halfway back to shore, Namixas stopped and started running back towards me, using the water to propel him faster towards me. I watched his black hair dance across his forehead, outlining the perfect shape of his face. His blue eyes loved to hide underneath that black layer, and I watched as he did his famous flip.

His blue eyes became visible again and I became lost in them once again. Before I knew it, I was scoped up and swung in a circle. Laughter filled my lungs and Namixas had the water dancing with us. I was pulled close to his chest and he tapped my nose. Namixas smiled and then embraced a full kiss of passion.

Gently he set me back into the waves as he waked once again for shore. All I could do was watch. I loved him so much. He was my lover, my best friend. He was my life: The reason I kept going even when it got hard and bruised my skin.

I didn't know how to live with out him.

"Keyx, I'll be right back. I promise." he said to me from his place on the shore, his blue eyes glistening. He turned and faced the other direction. Suddenly my soul took over and screamed,

"NAMIXAS!" He turned around and looked at me. "I love you!" he cocked his head to the side and laughed. "I love you too, baby." he said before he entered a dark portal.

About an hour after Namixas left, the sun set. I watched it go down alone, by the palm tree and the clouds encircling it made it seem as if it just might be waving goodbye to me. I smiled and played with the sand between my toes. I let the light disappear until the darkness had a light hold on my surroundings before I decided to walk home.

I opened the front door and walked into a beautiful smell, and it told me that mom was making dinner. We all ate as a family and then watched a movie together. Soon after I found myself extremely tired and headed off to my bedroom. It would be awkward but normal not having Namixas sleep next to me. Sometimes if he would get back early, he would crawl in through my window, and lay next to me, so I always left my window open. I couldn't wait and I had hope he would show up tonight, so I left it a little wider than normal. Sleep came easily, but I was endured to horrible nightmare that I cannot remember.

Keyx suddenly awoke from her sleep, sitting up in a jolting fashion and panting heavily. Her red hair was all astray, and you could tell she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. Her face was pale, and her tank top was wrinkled and slanted. Her eyes weren't of any color they had been before, and the darkness made the new color, not a color at all. Unconsciously she shifted the covers off of her and stood up, making her way to the kitchen. "But..." She mumbled softly and slowly.

"You..." By now, the sound of her walking was different as her feet walked across the tile floor, and the trickles of rain danced on the kitchen windows. Some light reflected in, and the same amount that did reflected off of Keyx's pale face and red hair. Keyx walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a kitchen knife. Holding it to her neck, she seemed ready enough to end everything she had ever lived for. A few seconds went by as she stood there like that, her eyes never focusing on just any one thing, almost like she couldn't decide why her heart was beating.

"Promised me. You promised me." Suddenly loud sobs could be heard from Keyx as she held the knife to the line of her life, and a shifting of covers from a near by room. "What on earth.." Sora said as he fought his sleep to check on his daughter. Footsteps now, that was indeed what could be heard. A sudden flick of a light switch occurred and so did one inside the mind of Keyx. The light seemed to have awoken Keyx with a jolt as she dropped the knife on the counter and almost fell face forward.

"What's going on.." I said as I covered my eyes. Such sudden light hurt as my eyes adapted to brightness. Looking around, I was located in the kitchen, and my father was here, staring at me with a worried look. "Keyx, that knife.. You were just holding this to your neck."


	6. Chapter 6

**Namixas POV**

I paced with ardor as I made my walk to meet with Xemnas. Glancing at the doors located in front of me, I took a deep breath and slammed them open. "Xemnas!" I yelled. With a monotone voice, he looked down at me, his gold eyes shined with antipathy. "Have you carried out your orders?" My mouth went dry, and I suddenly felt like I had a fever.

"No. I won't kill Keyx! She does not deserve to die- she hasn't done anything to anyone here! Even if she was a threat to the organization- " I paused, gasping from air after my speech, and shaking my head. "I would still turn my back on you- if it meant protecting her!" I spit out at him filled with ardent. "Fine, Namixas, if you turn your back on this organization, your family.." I shuttered at the words. They weren't my family.. were they? Families don't treat members like.. "Maximum." A dark portal appeared and Max stepped through with reverence, her black and red hair framing her light face.

"Then I have no other reason to ever see your face again. Kill him." Xemnas said, his gray hair caught the wind from his portal as he left the room. "You coward!" I tried screaming, but the feeling of my dry throat came back and my voice cracked at the end. I felt acid eyes glaring at me from behind, I could hear her light footsteps as she slowly approached me. I quickly turned around, and glanced at Max's beguiled face. She almost seemed to smile, as I shook with terror. Me, versus the organizations' most experienced monster?

I was no match. This was execrable – and until now, I never thought of how I would die. That's something every person wonders – how they will die. Well- I guess, this wouldn't be the worst way, speaking to me it was the greatest cause in the world – my girl. I knew I would never see Keyx again.

**Max's POV**

"Kill him." Xemnas ordered. I looked at Namixas. "You coward!"  
He looked over to me and trembled slightly. I walked nearer to close the space between us, his eyes started to water. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Stupid boy," I said, and then purred, "Why can't you follow orders, like everyone else?"  
"No…I could not…I cannot," he mumbled clenching his fists as he sputtered words. "Max you have to understand why I didn't!" He struggled to put words together. "…would you kill Cloud if you were told to?"

"Don't you even bring him into this," I sneered with emphasis on don't and even.  
"Can't you see that that's why I can't kill Keyx?" he said as he backed away from me. I glanced at his hands that were by his sides, balled into fists that were shaking. I started to consider his words; he did not understand why I always followed out my orders.  
Out of nowhere, water was splashed into my face. I whipped around and locked my eyes with his. The thoughts that flew through his mind were those of that girl that he was supposed to kill.

"You know this will be the first time that I've had to kill one of our own," I said lightly as I circled around Namixas.  
In his mind, I could see his memories of Keyx playing like a movie. He was scared, not of me, but of leaving this…this girl behind; of the pain that his absence would cause. His eyes were closed and he murmured her name again, and then he started to defend himself.  
"I know that I'm no match for you Max," he bluntly said. "But I can at least try and fight back."

He lunged out at me bravely with a sharp stream of water that slashed towards me. I dodged it and we began our dark waltz. I combined both of my knives to form a new scarlet red blade to fight against his manipulated water arms. For a few minutes more, I allowed him to think he had a chance in not dying and then I got serious.

"No more games," I told him. "You will cease to exist to when I'm done with you!"  
I darted towards him with my sword yearning to bite him. My hands tightened on the hilt when I swung the garnet blade. He managed to avoid the full force of my attack, but I still landed a cut. His strength was slowly diminishing and hope disappeared from his features; his hand went to his left side where there was a gaping wound that pumped out more blood with each beat of his heart.  
Namixas realized that he now was about to lose his life to me and scampered away with what energy he had left. I could hear his voice trembling and mumbling out soft apologies associated with Keyx. He sluggishly came to a stop and fell to one of his knees. I hadn't moved from where I was standing; I watched him attempt to crawl away to the doors that were just beyond his reach.  
"Why are you still struggling?" I asked him when I had moved over to him. "It's so pointless."  
"Get away from me!" he kicked out at me.  
Instantly, I reached out with my mind to cut the nerves that caused pain in his legs; he cried out again, this time begging, but once again, not towards me.

"Please forgive me," he asked out loud, the rest was said in his mind._ I knew that this was going to happen…I started thinking that maybe I shouldn't have liked you all those years ago. That maybe if I hadn't fallen in love with you, then you wouldn't be hurt all that badly by my absence. But when I think about that I regret it because, Keyx I love you so much. I'm opening doors for you. You will love again and whomever finds you…I hope you're happy._  
He winced in pain again and started sobbing at the fire that was burning through his limbs.  
"That's the reaction I was waiting for," I said to myself. I watched him lie down on the ground and concentrate on something. He smiled and from what I could see in his mind, it was for Keyx.

_Keyx, I know you'll be upset but I know that you will also be okay in the end._  
Namixas has only thought about _her_ this entire time and my natural inclination was to end it all. I took a few steps and put my feet on either side of his torso. I lifted my blade with one hand and was suddenly angered by his smiling face under my sword. And then I forced my sword down, fatally wounding him.

Smile now, I wanted to say.

**Max POV**

I was called in yet again by Xemnas. The hell? The second I stepped through the portal he started talking. "Namixas is dead?" He asked me."He's been dead." "Good. that's all we need - rebellious numbers." I laughed to myself. He has no idea."Anyways, I need you to take over Namixas' last mission. Go straight to Destiny Islands and find this girl. She's the daughter of Sora and Kairi. You understand why she must be killed."

"Assuming I know why..," I said. "Anyone that could bring down the organization, again," I added just for his sake, "Should be eliminated?" "Precisely." He looked at me and handed me what looked like a photograph that'd been handled by a heartless. In it was a smiling redhead with a single white strip that framed her face, she had majesty* colored eyes due to the sunlight. I sighed as I assessed the notable features, then handed the picture back to him. "When does it need to be done?" "As soon as possible," He said clearly. "Alright," I said. as I turned to walk away he called my name to stop me.

"Maximum - do not screw this up." I glanced over my shoulder. "Whatever you say." I made my way into the dormitory - like halls of the castle. For some reason my mind demanded that i bring Lix and Rex along. Going with the idea i walked down another white hallway and found Lix's room. I sensed Rex in her room as well as Lix. "Guys come with me," I told them. Being a number in second command it didn't matter whether they wanted to or not. That and them being my two best friends also made things easier. "Where're are we going Max?" Lix asked.

"Destiny Islands," I said. I have a mission there and I want to take you two along with me." "What do you have to do?" Lix asked. Rex kept exceptionally quiet, her face turned paler just a little bit. "I've got to kill some girl; You want to come or not?" "I'm going-" Rex piped in. I can't let Max find Keyx first, she'll kill her in a heartbeat, she thought. we need her alive.. "Alright," I said. I'd just told them that they didn't need to help me- I just felt they needed to be there. so as I find 'Keyx' they'll just chillax and wait for me. I'm sure they'd enjoy themselves.

***Destiny Islands***

I just told Lix and Rex where the extraction point was- Hopefully I can find this girl. Soon. I started at the basics- I hacked into her schools databases. And accessed the student archives. There I found a recent picture of 'Keyx' and her contact information. I checked out her house and any place I remembered Namixas babbling about. An hour flew by and I still had no luck at all. Rex and Lix walked into a diner and looked for a booth to stay in until Max came back. They ignored the stares they received and headed to a section least occupied. They almost reached their table when they heard a voice behind them.

"Excuse me! Uhm people!" They turned around and faced a girl. "Uhm you guys know Namixas, right?" She asked. Rex smiled. This is her, it's a good thing Max left in a hurry or I might not've been able to stop her, she thought. Sudden relief came over her that she'd found Keyx. "Yeah we did know him." Lix said lowly, then leaned close and asked, "How do you know him?"

"He's my boyfriend. And you two have on the same jackets that he wears.. Do you know anything about him? Where he is or when he'll get back?" She asked fervently. Lix and Rex exchanged glances. Not yet, Rex mouthed. "Not really. Hey you want to sit with us?" Lix asked. "Burn! Uh okay." She sat with them and started talking about the islands.

This is taking more time than it should.. I thought angrily. I'll head back to the extraction point. I teleported myself there and since it was nighttime I didn't have to act very inconspicuous about the portal. I guess Lix saw me or something and rushed out and demanded that i meet their new friend. "Okay! Fine! Lead the way!" I said as I followed Lix inside.

"Lixcea - Rexeal went to the bathroom. Just so you know." The girl said. She had on a light jacket with the hood up. "Max - This is the new friend I mentioned." She gestured towards the new person. She peered at me with hooded eyes. They seemed to glint a dark purple. "I'm Max nice-"

Two things happened at once: Rex came out of the bathroom and saw Max there right next to Keyx, and even though Rex demanded that she is not to take her hood off Keyx instantly pulled it down revealing her red hair and white stripe. And Rex rushed over there as quick as she could. I saw her hair rush around her face; Saw the white stripe, linked her purple eyes. I felt my eyes widen and immediately stepped back.

After the shock moment I put on my meanest, I mean business, look and glared at Keyx. I reached out to her with my vectors thinking : Quick and easy; Just move an artery in her brain and that's that.. Suddenly Rex tackled me and shouted,

"No! Max wait! Don't do this!" I got free from Rex and Lix understood instantly. She stood in front of Keyx - Guarding her. Rex stood next to Lix and stared at me. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I demanded. "Get out of my way-" "No Max. You can't kill her!" "I will carry out the mission Namixas couldn't. Don't make me do this.." "We need her alive!" Rex shouted at me. "Get to know her and you'll see why we cant kill her!"

"If that's how your going to do your missions, you'll end up just. Like. Namixas. Dead." I said to my newest subordinate.

"Dead?" Keyx asked. She inched between Lix and Rex.

"He can't be dead!"

"He is. I made sure of that myself." I declared. Without warning Keyx tackled me, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Why! Why did you kill him! Why did you take him away from me?" She rolled off me and started bawling. Rex looked at me disapprovingly and went to Keyx's side. Lix just stood there confused and not knowing which friend / friends she should go they calmed Keyx down and they convinced me not to kill her. Keyx was in the rest room with Rex.

"The thing is," I said after agreeing not to kill her. "How exactly am i going to present this to Xemnas.." I bit my lip contemplating. "Lie." Lix suggested. "What exactly would I say to him? I could kill this boy that I've known since he was born but I can't kill this girl I've known for a total of half-a-minute?"

"Hoookay - Lying out." I guess I'll head back to the castle, then." I said leaving Lix alone.

***At the castle***

"Explain yourself Maximum." Xemnas ordered angrily. I told him the truth, hoping it didn't sound as bad as it seemed. "So..Your two 'friends' that you've known for awhile and longer..Chose some girl they just met...Over you?" I looked at him blankly, my mouth fell open. I hadn't thought of it that way.. "I guess that's true then.." I said sadly.

"Hm. Interesting. You're dismissed until i think of a reasonable punishment." And with that I was left alone with my new found sadness.. Or what I imagined that it felt like.

***End of Max's POV***


	7. Chapter 7

**Keyx POV**

It had been almost two days since Namixas left and I was beginning to worry. I was walking home when a dark portal appeared. My heart jumped as I ran over to the portal thinking it was Namixas. Instead of the person I was hoping for, three fully grown women stepped out. I hid behind a palm tree and watched ever closely, as an uneasy feeling came with their presence. The first one, with long black hair and red highlights, was obviously in charge as I watched her order the other two around.

The other two girls blankly looked at each other as their leader hurriedly walked off. The other two had distinct features and anyone could tell that they weren't from around the islands. The second girl had a high green ponytail and green bangs, though the rest of her hair was black. The last girl had short, choppy black and blue hair. I quietly followed as the two women walked into a nearby restaurant. These two women were wearing the same outfit as Namixas did, so I followed them into the restaurant, figuring they knew his location. Not many people walked around late at night in creepy black cloaks. These two women were different than their leader, not so serious, and not so harsh. I watched as they chose a booth towards the back.

Right after they sat down I walked and made contact. "Excuse me! Uhm people!" Both of them turned and stared at me with blank expressions and it made me nervous, and I felt my face shade into a deep red. "Uhm, you guys know Namixas, right?" The women with the short black and blue hair grinned brightly towards me, and I shivered with nervousness. I chuckled and flipped my bangs to the right, trying to ease the awarkwardness of the silence. The green haired girl spoke up. "Ya, we did know him..." She looked at me and seemed to examine my face. "How do you know him?" She spat out the word you.

I proudly spat back, "He's my boyfriend. And you two have on the same jackets he wears. Do you know anything about him? Where he is, or when he'll get back?" I asked the two of them, my tension getting deeper and hotter. The two stared at each other again and mouthed something I tried to comprehend. "Not really. Hey do you want to sit with us?" The green haired girl asked and motioned towards the seat next to them in their booth. I didn't see any harm in it so I agreed. "Uh okay." I said as I sat down at the table. They both told me there names as they first tried understanding my being. They asked about the nearby islands and thus I began to explain to them my home land.

They told me that they had a friend that I needed to meet quickly. I figured that they meet their leader I observed earlier and quietly agreed. They gave direct instructions to meet her and handed me a black cloak to hide my face. The girl with the blue tips was named Rexeal, or Rex for short. The girl with the green hair was named Lixcea, or Lix for short. Rex told me not to take the hood off my head, no matter what.

They explained that their friend was in the same jackets as they were and I nodded to show that I understood. Lix walked outside for a moment, and Rex looked at me. "I'm telling you, do not take the hood off." Her green eyes glared at me, almost with warning. "I need to use the restroom. If Lix gets back here before I do, please remember don't take the hood off. We don't want anything extreme happening." She walked towards the door to the right. After a few minutes of sitting by myself, Lix walked back in with the girl I had seen with them earlier. Lix walked up observantly, looking for Rex, carefully walked the leader up next to the table.

"Lixcea! Rexeal went to the bathroom. Just so you know." Lix spoke back, but not to me. "Max, this is the new friend I mentioned..." Max... hmm. So that's her name. 'Max' leaned down and glared at my eyes from under my hood. I shuttered as her green eyes pierced my emotions directly to fear. Max started to speak up.

"I'm Max, it's a pleasur-" Suddenly a loud crash was heard at the front of the restaurant, a waiter had dropped an entire tray of dishes. The quick movement to observe the loud noise was enough to blow the hood off of my head. I panicked, desperately trying to pull the hood back up, but it was too late. My hair rushed back to where it should have been in the first place. Suddenly Rex appeared out of no where and stood in front of me. Max's eyes got bigger as she stared at me. Suddenly her face got rough, mean and harsh. Suddenly she held some sort of weapon towards me. My body became stiff and I shivered from fear.

Rex suddenly pounced on Max knocking her straight to the floor. "No! Max! Wait! Don't do this!" Lix moved quickly over in front of me just like Rex had a few minutes ago. Max finally got up and free from Rex's grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Max screamed at her two friends. "Get out of my way!" She practically threw knives with her words.

"No, Max! You can't kill her!" Rex replied. "I will carry out the mission Namixas couldn't. Don't make me do this!" "We need her alive! Get to know her and you'll see why we cant kill her!" Rex screamed back. My heart was racing, and so were the questions forming inside my head. I meet this girl and she wants to kill me? Nothing was adding up, and I didn't know if this girl really was a threat. Max turned and spat at Rex and Lix,

"If that's how your going to do your missions, you'll end up just. Like. Namixas. Dead."

The words hit me like bullets through my heart. My body went numb as I finally managed to say, "Dead?" I leaned past Lix and Rex and looked at Max, my hair whipped by from turning my head so fast. "He cant be dead!" My mouth went dry and my voice cracked. "He is. I made sure of that myself." Max said calmly. I felt my mind take over, I had no control. Despite my shakiness somehow I managed to attack Max, screaming louder than I had ever before. We both fell to the floor and everyone in the restaurant was staring as I attempted to inflict damage upon Max. I felt a new feeling I had never felt so strongly – defense, anger.

"Why? Why did you kill him? Why did you take him away from me?" I couldn't take it anymore, I was so weak, but yet so angry. I rolled off and hid my face in the floor and started to cry tears that felt like fire and burnt my face as they went down. She killed my other half, my better half. I felt a hand on my back, but I didn't care, and I wouldn't care about anything ever again unless Namixas came back. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't feel anything, I felt so.. Pathetic. I wanted to die.

**Sora POV**

I walked into my room later that night. On my bed was a note, folded up and placed on my pillow. I opened it up and was shocked as I read it.

_Sora,_

_I was given orders by my leader Xemnas to kill your daughter. But as you should know I could never do such a thing. They want her pure heart, and her death that way they wont be able to be defeated again. Im going back to the Organizations castle today to tell Xemnas I refuse to do such a thing. I will try and defeat Xemnas, but I do not know if I'll be able to return alive._

_Can you please keep Keyx safe if that is to happen. . ._ _I know you will._

_P.S. Keyx knows nothing of any of this._

_-Namixas_

I dropped the paper and lightly it fell to the ground. I ran to Keyx's room, but it was empty like always. No, I told myself, I would not lose my child. I was not going to lose my baby girl, not to the demons of my past. I ran outside the house but was stopped by a familiar figure. "Don't worry. She is safe." I could only watch as the figure disappeared into a tunnel of darkness. I knew I could still protect my daughter, but how would I find her?

**Keyx POV**

Eventually the tears stopped. My body was cold, emotions almost dead. My mind was clear, in order to ease the pain. Rex and Lix had dragged me out of the restaurant because I was 'scaring the customers.' I sat against the wall, lifeless, the water in the background. "What should we do?" Rex asked Lix looking away. "I guess she can just stay with me. We cant leave her here – Xemnas will just send someone else after he finds out that Max backed down. She's not dangerous as they make her sound." Lix said slowly pulling me up to my feet. "Not yet shes not. Shes just not trained. She's been hidden from her own Destiny."

Rex quietly said. I looked up at the two women with my wet face. "No! You can't take me anywhere!" I pulled away harshly, confused and unsure of what to do next. I needed to get back to our place. He would be there waiting for me. I knew he would. "Let go of me!' I screamed at Lix. Lix sighed and wiped away one of my tears, not relaxing her grip. She was much stronger than me, an un-natural power. "You poor girl. Xemnas went to far this time." "Xemnas will do anything to ensure his success." Rex added.

I managed to pull hard enough away that she lost her grip and I lost my balance, falling face first into the dirt below. I could see our place, not far away. Lix pulled me up, holding tighter this time, and opened a dark portal. "If you stay here, your going to get killed. Come on. I got a place for you to stay so that you cant be harmed." And with that she pushed me into my new found world of darkness, a world that would change everything I once knew, a world that would form into my new life. My limbs became weak and I no longer wanted to go own, but Lixcea kept me moving.

Finally, I could see a light ahead and we were moving towards it. Suddenly we were outside a small house, and I could hear a large waterfall. I turned around and that's exactly what I saw. There was a small sign that was poorly inserted into the ground that read Healin. The surrounding environment was simply amazing; I had never been off my island before. Before I could get a good look, Lix firmly helped me up the stairs to the porch, and into the house closing the door behind me.

The house was plain, simple. It was mostly empty, the furniture looking new and not touched. The kitchen and the living room were merged into one, a bar separated the two. The walls were a bare white, no hanging pictures, and the floors were hardwood. The TV and the other few items in the house were very dusty, so it was obvious things weren't cleaned very often.

"Reno baby! I'm home!" A person with red hair, spiky at the top, a ponytail in the back, popped out from around the corner of a wall, the person I expected to be Reno. "Baby!" He screamed and ran over to Lix, practically shoving me out of the way and shoving his tongue down her throat. It got intense.

In fact, the ended up having sex right there on the couch. I walked out of the room before it started, but I could hear it. Gross. About 2 hours later Lix and Reno walked into the room I was in, there hair going in directions no one thought was possible.

"See! You found your room!" Lix said. "Yup, Yup, hey there Ramen." I said to Reno. "Ramen? Who the hell is Ramen?" "Its you, you old fart!" I screamed at him. Lix just laughed and walked away as Reno slammed the door. "I don't even know her name and she's making fun of me!" Then I screamed through the door, "That's right you ugly chicken!" I heard whimpers.

"Lix. . . Am I really an ugly chicken?" "No darling. . . You're a beautiful chicken. " "Oh, okay."

I laughed a little, then felt the empty feeling inside of my heart. Normally right now we would be at our place. Holding each other and embracing the feeling of love. The more I thought of Namixas the more my emotions became unstable. Tears and pain grew in my heart and the empty feeling seemed to overwhelm me. Even the simplest memory could start pain, and re-open my wounds. I felt the first tear slid down my cheek and then gave up. They came flowing down, in rhythm of my silent sobs. I cried myself to sleep. For once in my life I felt lost, no were near the great feeling of light.

Everyday pretty much went like that. Lix and Reno were both gone a lot so most of the time I had the house to myself. I could never find the inner strength to do much more than lay around the house. Every now and again Reno would stay home from work, but it was rare anyone was ever at the empty house, besides me, that is. One day though Reno had the day off. I was just resting in my room when I heard two voices coming from the other room. However, the other voice wasn't Lix's. No, it was a mans.

I ignored it and went back to doing nothing, still searching for a light to feel my empty heart. Then my stomach growled and I had to force myself to get up and get more food. When I walked into the other room, Reno was talking to a man with long, black hair, red eyes, and a red torn cape.

It took me off guard. He was so. . . So. . . I ran into the wall. I rubbed my head as I heard Reno laugh. I stuck my tongue out and walked towards the kitchen cabinet. I started searching for something - anything; then I found ice cream.

"Reno, who is that?" The dark man whispered to Reno. "That's . . ." I cut him off. "I AM KEYX**!**" I screamed as I flung ice cream directly at Reno's face. "I am the defender off this house and conqueror of Reno!" I laughed and started walking towards my room.

"You're annoying, that's what you are!" Reno snapped as he wiped the ice cream off his face. The dark headed man suddenly jumped up and held my door in place so I could not get it open.

"Wait just a second." he said, as he got closer to my face staring in my eyes. I was stunned, his red eyes held me there in a mysterious hold; I was unable to move away. I just wanted to stare forever.

"Who are you?" He asked me. Finally, I slapped my door open. "Excuse me." I said raising my voice. I slammed the door in his face.

"Reno." I heard the dark muffled voice say in concern. "Hey man, you want her, you can take her." "Reno, is she really who I've heard she is?" I heard footsteps, as I lay emotionless on my bed. The jolt of Reno kicking open my door startled me; a shame since I knew it would happen. He picked up my bag on the floor and tossed it at me, his thin red ponytail swung behind him. "Get up. You're moving in with Vincent!"

Slowly and silently, my panicked heart jumped as I found the courage to speak up. "I don't want to! Reno, I don't even know him!" "I didn't even know you when you moved in! I still don't know a damn thing about you, besides who your fucking parents are!" I stood up and began throwing my things into my bag. "If Lix were here things would be different." I said with venom as I picked up Namixas' picture, gently putting it in my bag. I didn't really care so much as to who I was living with, I wasn't planning on living life any different any time soon.

I walked out of the room and passed Vincent, blowing him off. "Want me to get your bag-" "No. Thank you." I said, refusing to even make eye contact.

I couldn't understand why Reno hated me so much. From stories I've heard from Lix, Reno has lost his love before – you think he would be sympathetic. I couldn't just stay bunched up in my room, depressed and emotionless: at that point, death could overcome me by taking control of my loss, and that is why I would pick on him so much. I couldn't help it if he was the only social contact I had.

I walked out of the house, upset and Vincent followed me out. He put his hand on my shoulder and I turned just enough so he could see the seriousness in my eyes. "Don't. Touch me." Slowly he took his hand off and walked in front of me, leading the way to who knows where.


End file.
